


Soul Seeker

by kenkustanaccount



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenkustanaccount/pseuds/kenkustanaccount
Summary: Ok, this is my first FOR REAL fanfic on this site. Danny (Backwardstypos) has extended their help by being a beta reader and also helping spice up the fic.
Relationships: Ajani Goldmane/Male Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Soul Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask about my first fic on here you do not need to know
> 
> 8/17/2020: 
> 
> -Fixed the italicizing. 
> 
> -Chapter 2 is done and will be uploaded soon! Depending on how it fares, 3 and 4 will soon follow.

_Everything is dark, the black around you choking like a void filling your lungs...Are you even awake...What's going on?_  
"Hey! Can you hear me?"

You immediately snap awake. You're...in a hospital bed. The thin sheets do nothing to stop the chill when you notice the hooded figure standing over you, hand still outstretched from where it shook you awake. The hand wilts awkwardly from where it’s hanging when you start to squint at their face.

The details keep slipping through your mind, none of the figures’ features becoming noticeable to you. They stare right back at you placidly, unconcerned with your dilemma. You start to panic internally when you can't seem to notice anything at all about them, as if they've cast some sort of magic to hide themselves. But magic isn't real. It never has been.

Who is this person? What are they doing here?

Now that you think about it, what are _you_ doing here? And where is here?

You jerk up in the bed as the temporarily forgotten panic hits you again tenfold.

"...I'm sorry, but who are you?” You take a deep breath, willing the panic bubbling in your throat back down, “I can't even remember my own name, or what happened to put me here, and you’re just standing there,” you gesture expansively at the still figure, “like some creep over me." You take another deep breath, cutting off yourself and continue your study of the hooded figure, still unable to make out any features even as you shift your head to catch a glance under the hood.

"The person under that hood told us his name isn't important.” You look away from the figure and notice for the first time a nurse standing by the door. “However, you have been in a coma for almost a week," the nurse states. "Your doctor here recommends you stay here for at least a couple more days-" The hooded figure, who you can now identify as having a very deep, almost husky, male voice, cuts her off.

"Don't worry, I can take care of him while he gets back on his feet." The hooded figure turns back to you, and says "Come on, let's get you out of here." Suddenly, they pick you up, and begin walking out of your hospital room with you in their ABSOLUTELY GIANT arms.

"Wait, I-I can walk! You don't need to do this!" Your protests drown out the nurse’s own protests of you leaving so soon. You feel incredibly flustered, which is a feat considering you've only met this person ten minutes ago at this point.

"Doesn't matter. We need to get you out of here and somewhere safe as soon as possible." This

only increases the amount of panic you can feel bubbling back up inside you; you start to wiggle desperately trying to be set down, to no avail.

"SAFE!? What do you mean, safe!? Is there something you're not telling me that I need to know about!?"

"Don't. Worry. About. It. Just trust me." You try to say something witty back as you settle, light headed, down in the stranger's arms, but the words won't come. You're at the reception desk, where the hooded figure is signing the release papers. The last thing you hear before you pass out again is,

"Are you sure you can pay this? He doesn't have health insurance..."

~~~~~

You come to a while later, this time in just a regular bed. Once again, the hooded figure is there, but they're sitting next to you on the side of the bed. You almost immediately realize that wasn't a dream. "Oh, where am I?" You demand. The hooded figure begins to speak again

"Welcome back. I know all of what happened was sudden, but trust me, it was necessary. I think it's about time I answered your questions." He reaches up and pushes his magical hood back. You whimper when you see the guy's face; HE'S A LION PERSON!

"Oh fuck!", you shoot up in bed, trying to scramble backwards as you start screaming, only for the lion-man's hands to shoot out and grab you, one covering your mouth and one wrapping around your wrist to keep you in place. You can’t help notice frantically that his hand easily wraps around your wrist with room to spare.

"Shh! We are in my apartment! You need to be as quiet as possible, okay?” At your hesitant nod he lifts the hand from your mouth. “First, let me introduce myself; I am Ajani Goldmane, and yes, I was using magic to conceal my face at that hospital. Yes, magic is real. And I can confirm, there is more than one universe."

‘What the fuck,’ you think to yourself. This is like that John Mulaney "New In Town" skit.You don’t know how you remember that, but everything that comes out of this guy's mouth just makes the situation seem worse! Also, how did he know you think magic isn’t real? If it is, can he read your mind? “Is this guy just a lunatic in a fursuit? He better be, so I know I’m not going crazy.” You immediately reach up, and up and up, to grab a handful of his mane, to try pulling what you think is a fursuit mask off.

“What are you doing?! STOP IT!” Ajani seems only mildly irritated at you pulling his hair. You quoted decide to back off, as you realize this guy could pull you apart like a Twizzler. Yeah, he is definitely a real life furry. Not that you are one, ahem, just that the shock that something like them exists paralyzes you. You make a note to accept whatever is going to happen from this point on, with only a few questions you have to ask him.

“Okay. Okay,” you take one big breath now. “First of all, what relation do I even have to you in the first place? Like, how did we meet?”, you ask. Ajani seems hesitant to answer, but he does so anyway.

“I found you heavily wounded in an alleyway, nearly beaten to death by a group of thugs. You were almost dead by the time I got you to the hospital. They did a good job of getting you back in stable condition, by the way. I am...impressed with this plane’s technology. It’s arguably better than Kaladesh’s.” Ajani says speculatively.

“Kaladesh? What-” You realize that Kaladesh is probably not on this “plane”, but just to make sure, you finish your question. “Er, where is Kaladesh?”

“Kaladesh is not on this plane of existence,” he softly states, wistful look overcoming his face. Looks like your intuition was right.

“It is a plane where both magic and technology combine to create amazing wonders.” He starts to gesture with his hands, trying to describe the wonders of his world, “There are ships that soar through the sky, and what you would call ‘robots’ that can float, and- well, there’s not much more time for me to explain.” The distant, wondrous look on his face fades, back to something more somber. He stands up then with a grunt, “There’s something I need to test.” he says just before the room begins to fill with a strange aura, coming from, presumably, Ajani.

“Try to focus on the images I’ve described. If you think hard enough, and my theory is right, we should both end up there.” You close your eyes, although with a slight worry if this a trick. You begin to focus on those images Ajani described, picturing at clearly as you can in your minds eye: Suddenly, that hazy feeling is back again.

_Everything is dark, the black around you choking, like a void filling your lungs._


End file.
